Defiant class
The Defiant-class was a type of Federation starship in use in the 24th century, the first starship Starfleet ever created purely for warfare, though officially identified as an escort. Overview The Defiant was a compact design, packing a great deal of weaponry into a very small manoeuvrable target. The class has a compact warp core that produces enough energy to power a vessel four times larger than the class. The vessels have ablative armour to absorb enemy weapons fire and were fitted with powerful pulse-phaser cannons and torpedo launchers. In an extreme situation the Defiant classes nose section which contained the vessels stock of torpedoes could be separated as a last resort to act as a large projectile. (ST reference: ) The compact Type-10 shuttlecraft was designed alongside the Defiant class and two can be held in the a Defiant classes shuttle bay. History The Defiant class was one of many new Starfleet classes developed in response to the Borg threat following Starfleet’s tragic losses in the Battle of Wolf 359. The class was the first Starfleet ever developed purely as a warship but following the Borg's early incursions the expected Borg Invasion never materialised and the prototype [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] spent much of its time in space dock in the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Rising hostilities with the Dominion spurred the Defiant into full service and the USS Defiant was assigned to Deep Space Nine in 2371 and fitted with a Romulan cloaking device to defend the station from Dominion attack and conduct undercover operations in the Gamma Quadrant. By the time the situation escalated into full-scale war several Defiant class starships had been put into service and performed admirably. The original USS Defiant was destroyed by a Breen energy dampening weapon in 2375. (ST reference: ) Following the Dominion War Starfleet developed a variant of the Defiant class, the first and so far only vessel of this type, the [[USS Incursion (NX-74808)|USS Incursion]] is fitted with a holographic masking system and is operated by Starfleet Intelligence. (TNG video game: Away Team) Known vessels • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ''São Paulo'' (I) • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Incursion type * (NX-74808) Mirror universe :The following ''Defiant-class starships were built in the mirror universe. *''Defiant'' *''Capital Gain'' Apocrypha The RPG The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence listed two other Defiant-class starships: (NCC-66012) and the (NCC-72495). External links * * Category:Federation starship classes Category:Mirror universe